A numerical value management system for managing numerical data is known. In the numerical value management system, a title name and numerical data are associated with each other and stored as management data. When necessary, the stored management data is displayed on a display screen to be notified to a user. Thus, the management data is managed.
As a related technique, a display reading device is exemplified in Patent Literature 1 (JP2002-150465A). This display reading device includes a reading means for optically reading data displayed by a display device capable of electro-optically displaying a prescribed physical value as a numerical value, and recognizing means for recognizing the prescribed physical value based on the image data read by the reading means. This display reading device includes a discrimination means for discriminating a sort corresponding to the prescribed physical value among a plurality of sort of the predetermined physical value, based on the image data.